the_overwatch_shared_universefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Leopard 2
Il Leopard 2 è il carro da combattimento principale della Bundeswehr della Germania. Immesso in servizio a partire dal 1979, è considerato uno dei migliori mezzi corazzati del mondo. Il Leopard 2 è stato continuamente aggiornato per mantenerlo al passo con gli sviluppi tecnologici e operativi ed è stato esportato in molti paesi del mondo. E' stato utilizzato in Kosovo dai tedeschi, in Afghanistan dai canadesi e dai danesi dell'International Security Assistance Force e in Siria dai turchi. Storia Sviluppo Anche se il Leopard 1 era appena entrato in servizio, l'esercito tedesco era interessato nella produzione di un carro migliorato per la successiva decade. Questo comportò nel 1963 l'inizio dello sviluppo dell'MBT-70 in cooperazione con gli Stati Uniti . Ma già nel 1967 si iniziò a dubitare che un mezzo del genere potesse mai entrare in servizio. Comunque il governo federale tedesco indisse un ordine alla compagnia Porsche perché sviluppasse un nuovo mezzo basato sul Leopard 1 lo stesso anno. Questo programma d'aggiornamento era definito vergoldeter Leopard (Leopard Dorato) e si concentrava sull'incorporare le tecnologie più avanzate sul progetto di base del Leopard. Il programma avrebbe aggiunto un caricatore automatico, un cannone automatico coassiale e un periscopio indipendente per il comandante. La mitragliatrice esterna sarebbe stata comandata a remoto e fu aggiunta una postazione per una TV a circuito chiuso. La forma della torretta e dello scafo fu ottimizzata utilizzando acciaio fuso, mentre le sospensioni, la trasmissione e lo scarico dei motori furono potenziati. In seguito al fallimento del progetto vergoldeter Leopard il governo federale decise di focalizzarsi sull'Experimentalentwicklung (sviluppo sperimentale) come uno studio flessibile per lo sviluppo di nuovi componenti con cui equipaggiare i vecchi Leopard 1 e per l'uso futuro sul nuovo mezzo da combattimento. Dopo un investimento di 32 milioni di marchi alla Krauss-Maffei (con l'obbligo di cooperare con la Porsche per lo sviluppo dello scafo e con la Wegmann per la torretta) furono costruiti due prototipi (ET 01 ed ET 02) chiamati Keiler (elefante) che avevano l'obiettivo di spingere le prestazioni del Leopard 1 allo standard dell'MBT-70: possibilità di colpire al primo colpo un bersaglio a 2.000 m, capacità d'ingaggiare un carro armato in movimento ed un controllo di fuoco computerizzato. I due progetti portarono alla costruzione del Leopard 2K armato di cannone e del Leopard 2FK armato del lanciatore XM150 (sviluppato per l'MBT-70). Dopo che 17 prototipi furono ordinati, nel 1973 la Weigmann disegnò una nuova torretta che consentiva di risparmiare al peso del veicolo 1,5 tonnellate, chiamata Spitzmaus-Turm. Tale nuovo disegno strutturale era permesso dal nuovo telemetro ottico che occupava solo 350 mm invece dei precedenti 1.720 mm. Basandosi sull'esperienza della Guerra dello Yom Kippur fu introdotta una seconda nuova torretta con una corazzatura maggiore. Dopo un lungo procedimento di test la NATO acconsentì alla Germania di adottare il Leopard 2 come nuovo carro armato nazionale. Inizialmente l'Invisible Order era riluttante a lasciare che fossero i tedeschi a costruirsi i propri carri armati (invece che comprarli dagli usa) e sottoposero un esemplare di prova (un Leopard 2V) a diversi stress test, durante i quali si dimostrò ugualmente o maggiormamente performante rispetto al coevo prototipo XM1 creato dagli statunitensi. Per un breve periodo il Pentagono prese anche in considerazione l'idea di adottare il Leopard 2 come nuovo carro armato standard dell'US Army, ma ben presto l'Invisible Order spinse gli alti vertici dell'esercito a cambiare idea. Impiego KFOR Dal 12 Giugno 1998 l'esercito tedesco schierò 28 carri armati Leopard 2A5 in Kosovo come parte del KFOR. I veicoli del Panzerbataillon 33° e 214° furono inviati dalla Macedonia a Prizren. Furono utilizzati durante missioni di pattugliamento, proteggendo i checkpoint e le basi militari tedesche. Il 13 Giugno 1999 due mercenari serbi aprirono il fuoco contro un checkpoint a Prizren. Il Leopard 2A5 non prese parte al combattimento perché parte dell'equipaggio non era nel carro al momento dello scontro. Il 26 Giugno 1999 un Leopard 2A5 sparò quattro colpi d'avvertimento sopra il villaggio di Orahovac. Alla fine del 2000 e all'inizio del 2001 i carri furono rimpiazzati da dei Leopard 2A4. I Leopard 2A4 furono impiegati in Macedonia come parte della forza d'intervento della NATO, per proteggere i siti logistici della Bundeswehr. Fino al loro ritorno in patria nel 2004 i carri rimasero inutilizzati nel campo "Casablanca" austro-svizzero. IFOR/SFOR Il contingente olandese in Bosnia impiegò dei carri armati Leopard 2A4 e 2A5. ISAF/OEF Nell'Ottobre del 2003 il Canada stava pensando di rimpiazzare i propri Leopard C2 con dei sistemi ruotiati Stryker Mobile Gun System. Nonostante ciò, l'esperienza maturata in Afghanistan (in particolare durante l'Operazione Medusa) convinsero l'esercito canadese a mantenere una flotta di carri. I Leopard C2 furono impiegati a Kandahar nel Dicembre 2006, pur essendo vecchi di 30 anni e alla fine della loro vita operativa. Il governo canadese decise di prendere in prestito dall'esercito tedesco altri 20 Leopard 2A6 e tre veicoli corazzati da recupero. Nell'Agosto 2007 i primi Leopard furono trasportati in aereo per equipaggiare la Lord Strathcona's Horse. In un assalto, il 2 Novembre 2007, un Leopard 2A6M colpì un IED e sopravvisse senza perdite nell'equipaggio. Nell'Ottobre 2007 la Danimarca impiegò anche dei Leopard 2A5 a supporto delle operazioni nell'Afghanistan meridionali. La versione danese era dotata della mimetica Barracuda prodotta in Svezia che riduceva l'impatto del sole sulla superficie del carro, riducendone la segnatura termica e la temperatura interna. Inoltre il sedile del pilota è sostituito da un Dynamic Safety Seat che impedisce il contatto diretto del pilota con il fondo del carro, tenendolo sospeso sopra all'area d'urto in caso di esplosione di una mina o di un IED. Nel Gennario 2008 i carri danesi bloccarono una manovra d'accerchiamento di forze talebane vicino al fiume Helmand provvedendo fuoco di supporto alla fanteria danese e britannica da una postazione elevata. Il 26 Febbraio 2008 un Leopard 2 fu colpito da un ordigno esplosivo. che danneggiò uno dei cingoli. La prima perdita fu causata dall'esplosione di un IED nella provincia di Helmand: tre membri dell'equipaggio riuscirono a scappare dal Leopard 2A5, ma il pilota rimase intrappolato al suo interno e i medici sopraggiunti in seguito non poterono che constatarne la morte. Incursione turca in Siria La Turchia utilizzò 354 Leopard 2A4 assieme ad altri carri armati (come degli M60 Patton potenziati) durante la Guerra Civile Siriana. Inizialmente tre Leopard 2A4 furono danneggiati o distrutti da missili sparati dall'ISIS (possibilmente Fagot o Konkurs catturati dagli stock iracheni e siriani). Nella metà del Dicembre 2016 due 2A4 furono catturati dall'ISIS vicino alla città di al-Bab in Siria. Entro la fine dello stesse mese lo Stato Islamico aveva catturato o distrutto 10 Leopard 2A4, alcuni colpiti da IED, altri da armi anti-carro. Descrizione Armamento L'armamento principale è composto da un Rheinmetall 120 ad anima liscia (come sulla maggior parte dei moderni carri armati occidentali) sia nella versione L/44 (su tutti i carri fino al 2A5) che nell'L/55 (dal 2A6 in poi). Le 15 munizioni di rapido impiego sono situate in una sezione separata dal compartimento di combattimento da una porticina azionata elettronicamente: in caso di esplosione, se lo sportello è chiuso, la forza della detonazione viene deviata verso l'alto, proteggendo l'equipaggio. Altre 27 munizioni sono stivate in un compartimento speciale nello scafo, alla sinistra della stazione di pilotaggio. L'arma è completamente stabilizzata e può sparare una serie di munizioni, come i penetratori al tungsteno DM43 (capaci di penetrare 560 mm d'acciaio a 2.000 metri di distanza) ed i colpi multiuso DM-12 (MPAT). Per l'arma lunga 55 calibri sono disponibili i DM-53, capaci di penetrare 750 mm d'acciaio a 2.000 metri. La depressione ed elevazione massime sono rispettivamente di -9° e +20°. L'arma è inoltre in grado di lanciare i missili guidati anti-carro LAHAT costruiti in Israele: questi missili sono in grado di agganciare bersagli distanti fino a 6.000 metri. Come altri veicoli di pariclasse, può detonare munizioni HEF in volo. L'armamento secondario del Leopard 2 è stranamente esiguo rispetto a carri simili, consistendo in una sola mitragliatrice MG-3 (MAG sui modelli d'esportazione, MG-87 sulla versione svizzera) coassiale al cannone, il cui utilizzo, data la dottrina bellica tedesca, è da ricercarsi più in qualità di telemetro d'emergenza che di arma anti-fanteria. Molti Leopard 2 montano un'ulteriore mitragliatrice sul cielo della torretta in funzione contraerea. La dotazione complessiva è di 4.750 colpi. Difesa Il Leopard 2 è protetto da una corazza multistrato (composita) e spaziata. Essa consiste in una combinazione di piastre d'acciaio di diversa durezza, materiali elastici e non-metallici. Sono utilizzate piastre d'acciaio ad alta resistenza e duttilità. Tale corazza è il risultato di studi approfonditi sulla fisica delle cariche cave nella penetrazione dei metalli. La corazza frontale è probabilmente simile in quanto composizione alla Burlington britannica, acquistata dalla Germania durante la metà degli anni '70. Nel suo punto di massimo spessore il fronte della torretta è equiparabile a 920 mm d'acciaio omogeneo contro i proiettili ad energia cinetica o a 1.450 mm contro quelli a carica cava (dal Leopard 2A5 in poi). Più deboli e vulnerabili sono i fianchi ed il retro del mezzo. I cingoli ed il fondo dello scafo sono particolarmente ben protetti contro le mine. A sicurezza dell'equipaggio vi è il tipico scomparto delle munizioni blown-off (efficace solo se lo scomparto delle munizioni di pronto impiego è chiuso) presente sulla maggior parte dei carri armati occidentali. Il carro è prottto dal sistema sovra-pressurizzato Dräger contro gli agenti NBC che garantisce fino a 4 millibar di pressurizzazione interna. Vi sono due gruppi di quattro lanciafumogeni Wegmann da 76 mm montati su entrambi i lati della torretta e azionati elettricamente in salve da quattro o singolarmente. Sono montato sulla maggiorparte dei modelli di Leopard 2, con l'eccezione delle varianti olandesi e svedesi, che utilizzano sistemi prodotti localmente. Following the Leopard 2's introduction into service in 1979, the armour has been gradually improved over the years. A modified version of spaced multilayer armour was introduced beginning with the 97th vehicle of the 6th production batch.94 The same batch also introduced an improved type of heavy ballistic skirts. The Leopard 2A5 upgrade focused on increased armour protection. While upgrading a Leopard 2 tank to the Leopard 2A5 configuration, the roof covering the armour modules is cut open and new armour modules are inserted.9596 New additional armour modules made of laminated armour are covering the frontal arc of the turret. They have a distinctive arrowhead shape and improve the protection against both kinetic penetrators and shaped charges.9697 The side skirts also incorporate improved armour protection.97 Furthermore, a circa 2.5 cm-thick spall liner reduces the danger of crew injuries in case of armour penetration.929698 The Leopard 2A7 features the latest generation of passive armour and belly armour providing protection against mines and IEDs.99 The Leopard 2A7 is fitted with adapters for mounting additional armour modules or protection systems against RPGs.100 For urban combat, the Leopard 2 can be fitted with different packages of modular armour. The Leopard 2A4M CAN, Leopard 2 PSO (Peace Support Operations) and the Leopard 2A7 can mount thick modules of composite armour along the flanks of turret and hull, while slat armour can be adapted at the vehicle rear. The armour modules provide protection against the RPG-7, which depending on the warhead can penetrate between 280 millimetres (11 in) and 600 millimetres (24 in) of steel armour.101 The Leopard 2A6M CAN increases protection against rocket-propelled grenades (RPGs) by including additional slat armour.102 Additional armour packages have been developed by a number of different companies. IBD Deisenroth has developed upgrades with MEXAS and AMAP composite armour, the latter is being used on Singaporean and Indonesian Leopard 2 tanks. RUAG has developed an armour upgrade utilizing their SidePRO-ATR composite armour. This upgrade was first presented on the IAV 2013.103 The Leopard 2A4M and 2A6M add an additional mine protection plate for the belly, which increases protection against mines and improvised explosive devices.92 Categoria:Veicoli Categoria:Veicoli Militari Categoria:Carri Armati Categoria:Carri Armati Medi Categoria:Carri Armati Pesanti Categoria:Veicoli della Bundeswehr Categoria:Veicoli del Battagliore Azov Categoria:Veicoli dell'Esercito Turco